A Diary of Ron
by chilli-peppa
Summary: Ron gets a diary for Christmas and it's about what happens with the diary
1. Ron recieves the diary for Christmas

A Dairy of Ron  
  
Summary: Ron gets a diary for Christmas and the story is about what happens with the diary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. All the characters belong to J.K Rowlings.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
December 25,  
  
Ron and Harry are up in their dorms asleep, when Ron suddenly sits up. He shakes his head, as if he had just had a very bad dream. He shrugs it of, and goes and wakes up Harry, the only other person in the dorm. "Harry, Harry, Harrry, Harry!!! Wake up! It's Christmas morning, and all you are doing is sleeping! Get up!!" Ron yells. Harry rolls over, sits up, and says, "Yeah, yeah! I'm getting up." Harry and Ron then run to the end of their beds to see what they have gotten for Christmas. Harry starts to open his first package. "Look Ron," he says, "it's another flute from Hagrid. There is a note attached that says, "Dear Harry, Don't use this flute to get you into trouble!"." Ron then opens his first package. It is a Weasly sweater from his Mom, in marron, with a big R on the front. Tucked in the sweater is a little book. " What is it Ron?" Asks Harry. "It looks like a diary to me," Ron replies. Harry and Ron continue to open their presents, and they receive some interesting other gifts, but Ron is still wondering why he got a diary, and what is so special about it.   
  
Ron and Harry walk down to the great hall for breakfast. They eat with all the other students that didn't leave for the holiday. They eat slowly. Without talking much, until George comes over to talk to Harry. "Harry, do you want to go to the pitch to play some quiditch?" asked George? "Sure," Harry replied, "if Ron doesn't mind." "You can go. I don't mind," replies Ron. So Harry leaves the Great Hall with George, Fred, and Wood.   
  
  
Ron then wanders back up to the common room. He walks into his dorm, and decides to see what his diary really does. He opens the book up, and some writing appears on the first page. It reads, "To whoever this book belongs, you must understand how it works. You will write all your thoughts down, and the book will reply. Only you will be able to read the book, however, because it is protected. Each time you open the book, you must write your password on the line that will appear, but the book will only reveal the writing if you can write your password in your hand writing. Now if this is all clear, please write your password on the line below." A little line appears under all this writing, and Ron thinks long and hard about what he will write. He then decides on the password "Severus" for it is a name he knows he will never forget. (although sometimes he wishes he could!) The diary then opens and Ron takes a quill and pauses, wondering what he could write about. He then remembers his dream that he had that night, and decides to tell the diary about the dream.   
  
  
December 25  
  
Dear Diary,  
I had a really strange dream last night, and I was wondering if you could tell me what you thought about it. ....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. The Diary tells some Spooky stuff

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"I had just fallen asleep last night, when I started to see some weird stuff happening. I was just walking down the corridors of Hogworts, and everything looked exactly the same. It seemed to be the same time as it is now, but there was no snow outside. I kept walking until I was in the common room. I saw Harry lying on the bed, reading some book, when suddenly; he turned pale, as if he had seen a ghost. He sat up and ran out of the room. He ran faster than I had ever seen him run. I then heard the scream of a woman, and it sounded a bit like the scream of Hermionie, and I ran into the common room, and then I suddenly woke up. What is this dream all about?"  
  
Ron signed the diary and then closed the book. He had closed it just in time, for Harry came walking through the door. "Ron, what are you doing?" Asked Harry. "Just looking at my Diary," replied Ron. Ron and Harry then sat down to a game of chess. Ron beat Harry five times before Harry gave up. They then went to the library to see who they could find. They found Hermionie sitting in the library reading another one of the biggest books in the library. "Harry," she said, "I think you should read this book. It is one that is all about you, and it would do you good to read it." What could Harry do but sit there and read the book. Ron said "Harry, I am going to go back to my room to see if I can find something that I can do." Harry just nodded, and Ron walked off.  
  
Ron was back in the dorm faster than you could say "Snape" and he had already got the diary out from under his bed. He opened it up, wrote "Severus" as fast as he could and turned to the next page. The entry he had written was still in there, but on the page next to it, there was a reply, written in the nicest writing Ron had ever seen. It read,  
  
"Dear Ron,  
  
It looks like that dream you were having was a clip of the future. It must mean that you have some very interesting powers. You not be worried, for this may not come true for a while, but you and your friends seem to be in danger. You must watch out for them."  
  
Ron sat reading the entry over and over again. What could it mean by the future? Could he really "see" what was going to happen? It scarred him a little. Ron then shut the diary because Harry had entered the room. He was carrying a large book. It was entitled "The Famous Witches and Wizards of the Nineties!" Ron could hardly understand why Harry would read such a book. Harry must have noticed a strange look on Ron's face because he asked, "I know, I know. You think it's weird that I am reading a book like this. Hermionie threatened to put a spell on me if I didn't read it." Ron must have still had a funny look on his face, because Harry suddenly said, "Oh stop looking at me like that." Ron then turned the other way and sat down on the bed.  
  
  
  
Harry opened the book and reading it when he suddenly turned very pale. He jumped up, and ran into the common room. Ron suddenly remembered, that this seemed to be exactly like what happened in his dream. He was getting kinda scared right now, when suddenly, he heard the well known scream of Hermionie, the scream that Ron was dreading.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
